


The Bastard tea drinker and the ridiculous hero

by shadowstar1029



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boy x boy, M/M, Possible Lemon, Punk England (Hetalia), im not good at tags, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowstar1029/pseuds/shadowstar1029
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred F. Jones thought he was straight, but thing might change when he meets a certain person. (I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What love life?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic... i hope you enjoy. XD
> 
>  
> 
>  

Alfred F. Jones, 23, doesn't have a love life. Matthew Williams, 23, he has a boyfriend name Francis Bonnefoy. Francis Bonnefoy, 24, he is in a relationship with Matthew. Now of course Alfred has never dated anyone ever, but hey who needs a lover when you're the hero. Right?

“Matthew can you and Francis please stop making those disgusting sounds,” Alfred asked looking pointedly at the couple making out on the sofa.

“Come on Al, if you don't like it just go to your room,” Matthew said making small mewling sounds as Francis started to explore Matthew's neck.

“but I don't want to” Alfred said tossing his head back and throwing his hands up dramatically. “Just go please” Matthew said annoyed.

“ugh, fine”Alfred grumbled. He got up and walked up stairs to his room only to here Francis start to talk dirty to Matthew. When Alfred got to his room he shut the door and went to pick out a movie to watch. “lets see... Thor, no. Iron Man, no. Captain America, no. Ah! Perfect the Avengers.” Alfred put the movie in the DVD player and began to watch it.

-small time skip to the last big fight scene in the movie-  
Alfred was just getting to the climax when Matthew walked in.

“Hey Al, I am going to go to Francis' house so, you'll have the house to yourself for a little while” Matthew said.

“Alright bro have fun with Franny, ju-”

“could you not call me Franny anymore please” Francis said popping in through the door after Matthew. “yeah, yeah whatever. I'll see you later Matt.”

Alfred walked to the the door with them and hugged his brother. Francis and Matthew got in the car and in no time they were speeding down the road. “now what am I going to do” he said watching the car disappear from sight. Al walked into the kitchen and decided to get some food to eat. While he was eating he decided to text his friend. 'Prussia will talk to me. I know! I'll ask him if he want to go to the mall and try to pick up some girls to bring home' Alfred thought.  
From Captain America: “Hey asshole... Do you want to go to the mall and try to pick up some chicks”  
30 minutes later and no reply.  
45 minutes later  
From beer lover: “sorry can't. I've got my girlfriend over here and I don't think she would appreciate me trying to get with someone else. Sorry Bud”

Alfred sighed. 'dammit I'll just go by myself, he doesn't like to go into the stores I like anyways.' Alfred went to his room to change and get ready. “Why does everyone else have to be in a relationship but me” he said disappointed.  
-time skip to the mall-  
After going into many different stores to get some things he needed he decided to go into Hot Topic. He was all happy searching through the clothes and different trinkets that is until he saw him.


	2. The Green Eyed Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward Conversations are coming and Alfred discovers something he never knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait i had the chapter written but i never got to post it because I had so many things happen and I was not able to get to my laptop to fix or upload anything. I hope you enjoy awkward Alfred.

Alfred was stunned, how can a person look so perfect? He had the most perfect hair, it was blonde his bangs were green. He had piercings galore and a tattoo going up his arm and disappearing into his sleeve. His eyebrows were almost comically huge.  
'oh crap he's coming this way' Al thought as the green haired man started walking towards him.

“can I help you find anything sir?” The man asked. 

“No it's fine I have what I want” Alfred answered trying not to stutter. 

“Okay well if you have everything I'll check you out right now” the man said walking behind the counter. 

“o-okay” Alfred stuttered. 'He must be British' he thought listening to his voice and trying to place the accent.

As the man started to scan the items Alfred decided to make small talk with him. 

“So whats your name” Alfred asked. 'stupid question to ask him'. 

“well if you want to know that just look at my name tag” the green haired man implied. 

“oh, right sorry” Alfred said apologizing awkwardly. Looking at the name tag Alfred discovered that his name was Arthur. After paying for his things Alfred went straight home, finding that his brother had returned home. 

“Hey Al where did you go after we left,” asked Matthew. 

“I just went to the mall,” replied Alfred. 

“What about you and Franny what did you guys do.” he asked. “You know exactly what we did.” Matthew replied. 

“thanks for the information” Alfred said sarcastically. “what did you do at the mall all day?” Asked Matthew 

“oh, you know went into a few stores and got a few things you know the usual” Alfred looked away not telling the whole story. 

“Al, I can tell when you are lying, come on, tell me the truth” Matthew said.

“Okay so there was this guy at Hot Topic that might have caught my interest.” he started slowly. “I mean in a friendly way it's not like I liked him or anything like that I mean-” 

“Alfred calm down you're talking to much” Matthew interrupted. “What did he look like?” questioned Mathew. 

“Well he had blonde hair, but his bangs were green, umm he had snakebites, when he spoke I think I could see his tongue piercing and he had a tattoo going up his arm.” Alfred looked at his brother to see Matthew looking at him with interest.

“Were his eyes green, did he have a British accent and like really thick eyebrows?” Matthew asked. Alfred looked at him confused 

“yeah why” Matthew pulled out his phone and started to go through his pictures. 

“Does he look like this” Matthew asked showing Alfred a picture of Francis and the green eyed man standing together in front of a tree.  
“YES! That's him how did you know. “Well funny you ask that he is Francis' brother” 

Alfred looked at him in shock. He's your boyfriends brother!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate when people leave you hanging but hey sometimes you have to. Also sorry for the short chapter I was having extreme writers block when I wrote this and I still am.


	3. Drunk in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred goes to Arthur's house and something kinda expected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the stupidly long wait. I really don't have an excuse.

“Yeah, that's his brother, well his adoptive brother” Matthew replied to Alfred. 

Alfred looked at him stunned “do you know how old he is?”

“I think Francis said he is 24,” Matthew said.

“I thought he was younger than that, DUDE, I have to meet him!” Alfred exclaimed. 

“He lives with Francis, maybe you can go to the house when I go back over there later for dinner.” Matthew suggested 

“Yeah! Let's do it... Crap! What should I wear?” Alfred looked at his brother frantically.

“i don't know, wear your black clothes over there he might like that.” Matthew answered.

“okay, yeah that will work.” Alfred said going into his room to change.

~ Le time skip~

Alfred and Matthew arrived at Francis' house 30 minutes later. “I'm so nervous, Matthew, what if I do something stupid, like drop my food all over me, or say some dumb joke, or spill something on him, or-”

“Alfred!” Matthew interrupted, “everything is going to be fine, just don't tell him one of your jokes.”

Alfred looked at him with mock betrayal “I thought you loved my terrible jokes,”

“whatever let's go inside” Matthew said getting out of the car. As they got to the front door footsteps could be heard approaching the door.

“I'll go out and get it real quick,” the door opened to reveal Arthur.

“Oh, hey Matthew” Arthur said shutting the door behind him. “Whoa there's two of you.”

“yeah this is my bother Alfred” Matthew replied.

“Hey I know you, your were the guy at hot topic,” Arthur looked at him “I knew you looked like someone I Knew”

“Yeah that was me,” Alfred rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“well I need to get going, got to get some groceries,” with that he got in his car and left. Matthew and Alfred let themselves in and went to the kitchen where Francis was cooking.

“Matthew, come here and help me cook, I'll teach you how to make Blanquette de Veau,” Francis said as the two walked into the kitchen.

“Okay, is there anything Al can help with?” 

“No he can just go in the living room and watch TV if he wants to”

“Okay, Al the living room is right through that door,” Matthew said pointing to a door beside them. Alfred nodded his head, went through the door and sat down on the couch. A few minutes later Arthur walked into the living room and looked at Alfred.

“Hey, um, Alfred can you help me get some things out of my car?”

“S-Sure, yeah I can help” Alfred replied quietly. His heart was pounding. 'calm down Alfred he just asked you to help him.' He followed Arthur out to his car and waited for him to unlock it. 

“Alright so I have a lot of groceries and its probably going to take a few trips to get it all,” Arthur explained. He started to hand some of the bags to Alfred. Bag after bag soon there were only three bags left. Arthur looked at Alfred with disbelief.

“ D-Do you want me to get some of those?” Arthur asked.

“Nah I've got it” He replied nonchalantly. Arthur just got the remaining bags out of the car.

“Okay, let's take this stuff inside” Arthur said walking into the house.

“Perfect timing, we need some onions” Matthew said. Francis was helping Matthew prepared the veal.

“Here franny take these two this one goes up to my room,” Arthur said handing the two bags to him.

“Why do you have to call me that?” If looks could kill Arthur would be hung up on the wall.

“Sorry not sorry” Arthur ran up to his room with the remaining bag.

“Al you can go and watch TV again if you want to,” Matthew suggested. 

“Okay,” Alfred walked through the door into the living room and sat back down on the couch. A little over an hour later Arthur comes into the room stumbling around.

“Hey there Al, do you mid if I call you Al, I'm going to call you Al” he said slurring his words. The man reeked of alcohol and looked to be pretty drunk. Alfred just sat there uncomfortably as Arthur sat down right next to him.

“Hey there, your looking fine” Arthur started to flirt with him. On and on the flirting went. Finally Francis called them both to dinner, but Arthur was not having it. He kept clinging onto Alfred and relentlessly whispering things in his ear. Alfred walked into the dinning room. As soon as they got in there Francis noticed that a drunken Arthur was holding onto a rather embarrassed Alfred. Immediately Francis grabbed his brother and took him away from Alfred. A few minutes he came back and apologized. 

“I am so sorry he has a problem with drink a little one to many”

“It's okay, can we just eat now?” 

“Yes, I believe you will like this dish, it is very delicious,” Francis got the meal and put it on the table. After they were done eating Matthew and Alfred said their goodbye's and left. Alfred was thinking about Arthur the whole way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked the longer chapter.


	4. Alfred's First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the whole problem with a drunk England, America feels bad and England wants to make it up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH!!!! I haven't been on here in for ever. So to make up for it here is a longer chapter hope you enjoy!!! XD The chapter title will make sense later in the chapter.

When they pulled into the driveway Alfred decided to talk about Arthur.  
“So about Arthur, and what he di-“  
“I forgot to tell you that he likes to drink a lot” Matthew was quick to cut Alfred off.  
“Oh, um, ok” Alfred got out of the car and went inside the house to his bedroom. After laying out his PJ’s, Alfred walked to the bathroom to take a shower. He kept think about Arthur and the way he talked to him.  
‘I’m not gay so why do I keep think this way’ Alfred rolled his eyes and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror.  
‘You’re overreacting, he’s just a guy you want to become friends with.’ He shook his head to clear his mind and turned on the water. Shedding his clothes he got in and took a quick shower. When he finished, Alfred put his PJ’s on and went to bed with Arthur still on his mind.

The next morning Alfred woke up to the smell of pancakes. He got up out of bed and went down to the kitchen to find Matthew cooking breakfast.  
“Hey god lookin’, whatcha cookin’”  
“Pancakes, bacon, and eggs.”  
“I want my eggs sunnyside up”  
“Sir, yes sir” Matthew said sarcastically. Alfred was about to speak again when Matthew’s phone rang.  
“Hey Al, can you get that for me?”  
“Oh, yeah, sure” Alfred answered the phone not surprised to hear Francis’ voice.  
“Oh, Matthew~ can I speak to Alfred please”  
“You’re speaking with him now”  
“Okay perfect” some shuffling was heard and another voice spoke into the phone.  
“Hey, uh sorry about last night, I kinda had one to many”  
“Oh, uh, yeah t-that’s okay” Alfred didn’t know how to respond to that.  
“Let me make it up to you, come to the store and I’ll let you get some stuff for free.”  
“Um, sure, okay, I guess I’ll be there at one”  
“Sounds good to me” with that the punk hung up .  
“Hey Matt what time is it”  
“9:30, why?”  
“Oh I have something to do at one”  
“K, whatever” Matthew just shrugged off Alfred’s comment and kept cooking. Alfred sit there watching the time go by slowly. A few minutes later and Matthew was setting down a plate full of food in front of Alfred. They sat and talked for a little while and Alfred ate his breakfast quickly. After finishing his meal Alfred decided to go to his room to kill some time. He decided to watch some of the Iron man series. Alfred was just getting into the thick of the second Iron Man movie when his phone went off announcing it was time to leave. He turned off the movie and got ready to leave. Alfred was walking to the door when Matthew stopped him.  
“So where are you going Al”  
“T-to the mall” Matthew looked at him “More importantly Hot Topic”  
“Okay, I see, well have fun” Matthew just turned around and walked back into the living room. Alfred was finally able to leave. When he got there, Alfred was surprised to not see Arthur anywhere in the store. Instead he saw a short man with long hair in a ponytail, that also had red dye at the ends, he had tattoos, but not too many piercings. He also looked like he was wearing a tiny bit of eyeliner.  
“Hello, welcome to hot topic,” the man looked at Alfred, “is there anything I can help you with?”  
“Oh, um, yeah. Is-is Arthur here?”  
“He’s in the back I can get him if you want”  
“Oh, uh, ok sure.” The man went to the back of the store, and went through a door later returning with Arthur.  
“Oh, hey Alfred”  
“Hey, and you can call me Al, if you want”  
“Okay sounds good to me” Arthur looked around “so do you see anything you might want in here?”  
“I haven’t really looked around at anything yet.”  
“Okay well take your time”  
“K thanks” Alfred started to look through various things. He noticed a sign in the window. Getting closer he realized it was a “Help Wanted” sign.  
“Are you guys looking for someone to hire?”  
“Oh, you noticed that? Yeah, we need more staff.”  
“Well I might be looking for a job right now”  
“WAIT REALLY? Would you want to work here?” Arthur was almost shouting in excitement.  
“Yeah, sure, I think that would be fun.”  
“Okay let me go get my manager.” Arthur practically ran away looking for his manager, and came back with the same worker from before.  
“Al, this is my manager, Yao Wang,” Yao held out his hand and Alfred reached out to shake it.  
“Nice to meet you my name is Alfred F. Jones”  
“Oh, stop with the formalities. You want to work here?”  
“Yeah, I would like to,” Alfred thought that it would be fun to work at his favorite store.  
“Okay, well, you’re hired”  
“Wait, just like that, like no resume nothing?”  
“Yeah, I’ll need that stuff too but we really need workers, so you’re hired”  
“Okay when will I start?”  
“Can you come in for training tomorrow?” Alfred pretend to think about if he was free or not. Ha! What was he talking about, Alfred never had plans.  
“Yeah I think I can”  
“Alright, Ari will begin your training tomorrow.” Alfred nodded his head, and Yao went to help another customer.  
“This is going to be awesome, you’re going to have so much fun.”  
“Great I can’t wait to start,” After talking to Arthur, and getting some like trinkets and things, Alfred left to go home. He arrived home to discover that Matthew was not home. Alfred walked into the living room and turned on the TV. A few minutes later, Matthew walked in asking Alfred to help carry in groceries.  
“So… How was the mall?”  
“Oh, it was great. I, uh, got a job”  
“Really, awesome, where at?”  
“Um, Hot Topic”  
“Doesn’t Arthur work there?”  
“Yeah but they really needed staff and I would love to work there.” Alfred looked at Matthew like a child would if he got in trouble.  
“Okay cool, it’s whatever you want to do.”  
“Really? Heh, thanks Mattie.” They put the rest of the groceries away in silence.

The next day Alfred went to the store to start his training. Arthur showed him the basics and had him put up a carry certain thing (because he’s so f******* strong). He also got to check out a few people, with Arthur’s help of course.  
“Okay so this is all you will do for today. Yao has to put you on the schedule, but it has already been made for the rest of the week, so you are not on there yet. I will send you a message when it is out”  
“Okay, thanks, it was fun working with you today” The two talked for a bit and Alfred left the store. As he was walking around the mall he saw a tattoo and piercings store. ‘Maybe I should get something. I know a tongue piercing.’ He entered the store, and went to a desk in the front.  
“Hello how may I help you today.”  
“I want to get a piercing, but I’ve never had one before”  
“Okay what kind were you thinking about?”  
“Well I was thinking maybe a tongue piercing.”  
“Okay, we can do that I just need you to sign a few papers” After paying some money, and signing the papers, it was time to get his tongue pierced. He was nervous to say the least. Actually he was having a small mental break down. He didn’t know if it was going to hurt or if it would not. ‘Of course it’s going to hurt you dumb fuck.’ Finally, the guy giving him the piercing got all of his tools to do it. Alfred washed out his mouth the guy looked at his tongue. He marked a place where Alfred might like it and they began with the small process.  
“Okay open your mouth and I’m going to put a small clamp on it so you don’t feel too much pain.”  
“Okay.” That was all Alfred could say in this situation. As he opened his mouth, Alfred started to feel anxious. The guy put the clamp on his tongue and got the piercing needle.  
“Okay you’re going to feel a slight pinch.” He was right but a pinch was not the only thing he felt. There was pain, a lot too. His eyes started watering and he started to cry a little. The guy looked at him.  
“Hey if you start crying I’m going to make you pay extra” Alfred quickly shut it down and closed his eyes as the piercing was finished. When it was all done, Alfred could not stop looking at it in the mirror. It felt funny in his mouth too (heh heh). When the guy was finished he told Alfred how to care for it. He decided it was probably time to go home and left the mall for his house. When he got home, Alfred was afraid that Matthew would be mad at him for doing something so impulsive. Getting out of his car and into the house he was greeted by Matthew. Alfred walked over and talked to his brother without opening his mouth to wide and revealing the piercing.  
“Hey Mattie guess what I did.”  
“Oh no what did you do?” Alfred slowly opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out to show a barbell with to green balls at each end. Matthew just looked at him surprised. Slowly his face turned into a neutral expression.  
“Cool, I kinda like it”  
“R-really?”  
“Yeah it looks good on the it fits with your face” Alfred was surprised, he was for sure that Matthew would be mad at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I most likely will not be able to updated this that often. I have written a bunch of chapters already and will try to post regularly. Also sorry for such a short first chapter i will try to make them bigger and better.


End file.
